September Surprise
by rainediamond
Summary: Percicobeth. One-shot. Fluff. On this particular morning, Percy and Nico decide to make breakfast in bed for Annabeth.


Nico sighed and buried his nose deeper into Percy's chest, inhaling the sea breeze that lingered on his body. Even after being together for years, the smell never got old, it smelled like happiness and home, the same as the strawberry scent Annabeth was wrapped in. Nico's ear listened to the th-thump of Percy's heart as it beat steadily under him.

As the sun started to peek between the blinds, Nico sat up, stretching gently so as not to wake the others. He smiled as he felt the last cobwebs of sleep leaving his mind. He turned to look to the other side of his husband where their wife lay curled on Percy's other side.

Annabeth's chest was rising and falling gently as she slept, the sun starting to illuminate her blonde curls as if they were a halo on her pillow. Nico sent a silent 'Thanks,' to Apollo as the sunlight wrapped around his lovers like a golden chrysalis.

Nico's grin grew wider as his gaze drifted toward Annabeth's abdomen. She was nearly seven months pregnant with their baby girl. None of them knew if Percy or he was the father, not as though it mattered anyway. Nico sighed, imagining the days of sitting with their daughter, looking for pieces of Percy in her features: smiling green eyes, messy black hair; looking for Annabeth's regal nose or keen gray eyes.

Five years ago, Nico would have balked at the idea of being part of a trio, but it somehow felt right. Instead of a third wheel, he felt like the last piece in puzzle, the third side of a triangle, the final piece of their lives that had been missing.

Nico and Annabeth had started out sharing Percy. It had been awkward arranging dates and such, but eventually he and Annabeth had become comfortable enough with each other that they would go out all together. Needless to say, when he and Annabeth started becoming more intimate with each other, Nico was a bit freaked out, but Percy was more than happy to watch.

He and Annabeth had bonded over intellectual debate, a love of learning, and a certain seaweed-brained son of Poseidon. They were now best friends in addition to lovers, and neither would have it any other way.

Nico never thought he would have a wedding, but Percy had ensured that it would be possible. Hera had sent him on a quest that put him on bedrest for a few weeks, but once he was healed, Hera had offered him a gift in compensation. She agreed to bless his marriage to whomever he wished. Not that she could have guessed, but a few years later Percy had demanded her divine blessing on their three-way marriage.

Nico actually thought she might explode or try to go after them, but she had sworn on the River Styx, so she just blessed the marriage and tried to ignore them whenever possible. Aphrodite, they knew from Piper, was very fond of rubbing in Hera's face how happy they were as a trio and insisting that multi-way marriages and relationships were not something to be looked down upon.

Nico jumped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Percy, still feeling a bit like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

Percy had a finger to his lips, but they were curved up in a broad smile. Percy motioned with his head, and Nico slid off the bed as quietly as possible. Percy followed suit, albeit less silently. They both tugged on pajama pants over their boxers and while Nico went to his dresser to grab a fresh shirt, Percy just picked one up off the floor.

Once they were dressed, they headed downstairs. The hallway was painted a pale blue with white crown moulding (all Annabeth's choices) and the whole top floor and the living room had vaulted ceilings. The two story house was Annabeth's brain child, and the culmination of two years of work. The house had a massive wraparound porch made of white marble. The front of the house had Grecian columns lining the perimeter, and the house itself was a gleaming white.

Inside, Nico and Annabeth had a dream kitchen with all the space they could want for prep, and a fancy double oven that was designed by Leo. Percy couldn't make much, but he took advantage of the pizza press far too often.

Annabeth and Nico also shared the massive library in the back of the house. It was stocked with everything from ancient tomes to romance novels and comic books (the only thing Percy would read).

Nico and Percy made their way just down the hall to the little breakfast bar that marked the edge of the kitchen. Together, they pulled out the ingredients to make breakfast for their wife. Percy mixed the pancake batter as Nico prepared the omelette with a pinch of pepper and just a dash of cinnamon. Nico stifled a laugh when he checked on Percy a few minutes later.

The son of Poseidon had managed to get flour all over his face and t-shirt while making pancakes, but Nico was impressed that they were less burnt than usual.

Percy gave his husband a cute pout, so Nico grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. Percy laughed as he pulled Nico up against him, effectively covering the smaller boy in flour.

"Hey!" Nico complained, "I just put this on!"

"Well I can help take it off," Percy suggested as he tried (and failed) to waggle his eyebrows.

Nico groaned and laughed. "You're such a dork."

"Yes, but I'm your dork. And Annabeth's."

"Schist! We forgot about the food! We don't want it to get cold."

Together they placed the pancakes and omelette on a tray along with a yellow rose in a vase and a glass of apple juice. Percy placed the card for Annabeth on the tray as Nico started to bring it back upstairs.

When they got to their bedroom, Annabeth was stretching and stifling a yawn. Her hair looked like it had been through a hurricane, but to Nico and Percy it was the sexiest thing they had ever seen.

"What's all this," she asked as a smiled played on her lips.

Nico presented the tray as Percy gestured to it like a showgirl offering a fabulous prize.

"We decided to get an early start on Mother's Day," Percy told her as he kissed her forehead.

"You do realize it's September, right?" Annabeth teased.

Nico smiled at them as he told Annabeth, "We wanted to thank you for making us the most excited fathers in the world. So we made breakfast in bed for you."

Annabeth raised one eyebrow slightly. "Percy cooked too?"

Nico smirked. "He did, and he only burnt half of the pancakes this time."

Percy crossed his arms. "You two are so mean."

"C'mere, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth ordered.

He reluctantly leant down to her level, but his expression quickly turned back into a grin as she pulled him in for a kiss that would have left Zephyros gasping for air.

When she pulled away, Percy looked kinda dazed, and his lovers snickered into their hands.

Just as Nico was about to serve their wife, she gave a mischievous grin.

"What do you think you're doing, Ghost King, you still owe me a kiss too."

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
